


Picture taken

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, And model, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What even is slowburn?, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Gon finally got to have a photo shoot with the beautiful model, Killua Zoldyck.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	1. Meeting

“This could really be the start of something big!” Zushi’s voice was loud, causing a few people to stare, some of them with an annoyed face. Gon knew what he was on about, it just didn’t seem right.

“Dude, you don’t know! It could turn out really bad” Gons voice matched the volume of zushi’s, he wasn’t about to lose this discussion.

“You won’t know unless you try! Do it! Do it!” Zushi started to cheer him on. It was a valid point, and he wouldn’t exactly die for trying.

“Geez fine, you win, happy?” Gon asked and Zushi nodded, looking bright as ever.

So Gon put the spoon into his mouth, taking his time to really taste the flavor. 

“Shit dude, Mixing blueberry ice cream with almond ice cream really was a great idea” he stuck another spoon full of balmond ice cream into his mouth. Balmond, a creative name indeed.

“I told you dude, now let me try too” just as Zushi was about to stick Gon spoon Into his mouth, Gons phone rang, causing them both to jump.

Gon looked down at the name on his phone. “Shit it’s my manager, two secs dude”

“Hey- yeah? For real!? Omg Kurapika you beautiful angel, I love you so much” Gon hung up and then proceeded to jump up and down like a frog on drugs.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Zushi asked eagerly. 

“You know that model I have drooled over for so long now?”

“Killua zoldyck?”

“Yup! Kurapika got me a photo shoot with him, next week” Gon whole body was unable to stand still and he was too happy to notice the angry stares he had gotten after yelling.

“Holy shit, congrats” Zushi was out of his chair, jumping as well.

-a week later-

“Dude he’s gonna be here in less than 20 minutes, do I look good?” Gon backed away from the phone to show Zushi his full outfit.

“You look sexy as fuck, no homo though” Zushi stood on the other side of the FaceTime call, baking bread rolls in their kitchen. (Their, as in both of them, as in they are roommates. Thought that would be an important detail to add)

“Fuck yeah, I’m a snacc” Gon took a last glance at himself, “I gotta go now, I will tell you about it when I get home” he hung up after Zushi was unable due to hands covered in dough.

“Gon, I have been looking for you, got something I’m supposed to deliver, your hands only” Gon giggled at the Skyrim reference before grabbing the paper out of leorios hands.

He read the first few lines, it was just a schedule for the shoot. So he read it through, memorizing all the breaks and clothes changes, then he folded the paper and stuffed it in his back pocket.

He was about to thank Leorio, but when he looked up, the tall man was nowhere to be found. He looked around the room and noticed Leorio talking to Kurapika. It definitely wasn’t just talking though, he knew that they had a little thing. He laughed before going to make sure the camera was all set.

Gon jumped onto his feet every time someone went through the door. He was more excited than a kid at an amusement park.

About ten times of Gon getting his hopes up, the door opened once more and in walked no other than killua zoldyck. Well he had a bodyguard behind him, but Gon barely noticed.

“Mr. Zoldyck, it’s an honor to have you here” bisky had already gotten her way to great killua, before Gon even moved out of his spot in front of the bench. “Just killua please” killuas voice was so much sweeter in real life. Gon had only ever heard it on killuas Instagram videos before. 

Gon couldn’t help but stare a rude amount. Killua was so beautiful. He never even noticed when bisky was walking towards him, with killua. 

“You are Gon Freecs, right?” Gon was stunned for a second. Killua knew his name, thee Killua Zoldyck knew his name, Gons name. If this had been an anime, he would probably have pasted out.

“A-ah yes, I’m your photographer for today’s shoot” he spoke so fast that it took killua a second to answer, he was probably trying to figure out what he said.

“I have seen some of your work, it’s pretty impressive” killua said as he took his sunglasses off, handing them to his bodyguard like a spoiled kid. However none of that mattered, because killuas eyes were blue and not just any blue, sapphire blue and gon was drooling. 

Not that he hadn’t seen them before, but seeing them in person was like seeing the view on top of a tall tree.

Gon then realized what killua had just said and went through an internal crisis.

“Thank you!” Gon bowed his head down a few too many times, and by the time he stopped he was sure that killua would be weirded out. However the angel before him just started to laugh.

“Mr. Zoldyck, please follow me to the dressing room” one of the workers that Gon had never seen, walked up and interrupted them. “It’s just killua-“ was heard as they walked off.

By the time killua came back out, Gon was sitting, drinking bottled water. 

Killua was wearing a suit, it was open and he had a black tie matching the jacket. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His bangs where side swept, and his curls styled. In other words he looked like an angel and gon was spilling water all over his pants.

He stood up the second he felt the soaked fabric on his thigh and ran to the changing room before killua could see him. Unfortunately for him, he only had his short shorts. But rather that than what would look like he pissed himself.

“Gon, there you are, the shoot already started” Leorio ran up to him, the second he walked out the changing room.

“I accidentally spilled water on myself, don’t ask” Gon sighed before walking up to the camera. Killua was already there, waiting. God if he wasn’t already embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry I’m late” Gon said, scratching his nape. Killua looked at him, then down and then up again.

“Nice booty shorts” killua laughed softly. Gon felt his cheeks heat up, was killua making fun of him? 

“Ah thanks. W-we should start” Gon internally punched himself for stuttering. Killua nodded in response and went to sit in front of the camera.

..

They had just finished the first part of the shoot, Gon was walking to the break room. He hadn’t had any food since breakfast, and that was a good 5 hours ago.

“Donuts, donuts, do-“ Gon happy little song was cut off when he found killua in the break room. Or well, he only saw his fluffy white hair before panicking and hiding behind a wall.

He peaked his head out, and looked back into the waiting rooms windows. Just as he thought, killua was in there, alone. He looked around, wondering where the huge built bodyguard was. Uvogon? Ovuging? Ehh right, uvogin, that’s his name.

“Looking for someone?” Gon almost jumped when he heard a sweet voice speak into his ear. He didn’t even have to turn around, to know that it was killua. He had leaned in over him, and whispered sweetly in his ear. Gons whole face was red and a rush had filled his stomach.

“Killua! Hi omg I- I was just waiting for someone” he turned around but killua still didn’t move, their noses almost touched. Gon gulped, killua seemed to notice. He smirked before moving away.

“Right, wanna wait in the break room with me?” Killua didn’t sound very convinced by Gons little lie. Did he see him before? 

“Su-sure” killua smiled before grabbing his elbow, leading him to the break room. Killuas hands very so soft and his fingers so thin, almost like a woman’s hand. Gon didn’t notice before, but they were almost the same height. Gon had an inch or so on him. 

Killua handed him a chocolate donut, Gon looked at him confused. “I heard your donut song” he chuckled. Gons whole face heated up when he realized that killua in fact knew that Gon hid. 

He noticed killua stuffing a bunch of chocolates into his mouth. His cheeks stuffed like a hamster.

“Do you like chocolate?” That might have been a stupid question.

“No, I eat it to suffer” killua deadpanned and gon gave him a worried expression. He tried to grab the rest of the chocolates away from killua, but the second he got a hold of the bowl, killua started to laugh. “I’m kidding idiot, of course I like chocolate”

“You got me worried” Gon laughed nervously. Killua had been making fun of him three times now.

“You don’t know me, how can you be worried?” Killua chuckled. Gon would lie if he didn’t say that his heart was beating like crazy every time he talked with him.

“Does it matter if I know you?” Killuas eyes widened and he was just about to say something when they got interrupted.

“Mr. Zoldyck, the next shoot is in 20 min, please follow me” the same lady from earlier said. Killua sighed and popped a last chocolate in his mouth, before waving to Gon. And once again, “please just call me killua” 

..

The shoot lasted a few hours, 4 different outfits and 2 breaks. When killua was about to leave, Gon ran up to him.

“I- thank you! It’s been a pleasure working with you. You are really beautiful, even more in person” he might never have the chance to talk to killua again, so he had to say it. He was bowing his head down, too shy to look him in those beautiful eyes.

“Let’s have another shoot sometime, it was fun” killua smiled at him before leaving, and the only thought going through Gons mind was “god is that you?” 

...

“I’m telling you, that’s what he said” Gon had just finished explaining his entire day to Zushi. About every single word that killua had spoken to him and about how beautiful he was. 

“That’s pretty gay dude” Zushi chuckled, stuffing his fork into his mouth. He chewed on it before taking it out, “but kinda cute” he finished.

“Pinch me, please. I think I’m dreaming” 

“Just eat your dinner already” Zushi said with a mother like voice. They both started to laugh.


	2. Coffee and cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown number, and a day worth remembering.

If Gon had ever stopped thinking about killua? No, no he hadn’t. If it was two weeks ago now? Yes, yes it was. If Zushi was about to lose his shit about Gon talking about nothing else? Yes, yes he was.

“Dude, he’s one of the most famous models, did you really expect him to have time for you? Sorry to say it like that, but it’s facts” Zushi was having another talk with gon, this lovely Wednesday.

“I know! But he said he had fun” Gon whined. killuas words had seemed so genuine. 

“What did you expect?” Zushi’s harsh truth was really not what Gon needed when he was down. But he understood it, Zushi was just trying to help, in his own little way.

“You’re right, I guess- I kind of just hoped, ya know?” Gon leaned back on the couch. He didn’t even notice that Zushi had paused their show. 

“I do, now please shut up so we can watch this” he felt kind of bad for Zushi, having to deal with him and all.

He kept quiet for two episodes before Zushi went to bed. He wasn’t able to sleep, not when feeling like this, so he started a movie and sat back down on the couch. 

——  
1:28am-Unknown number:  
“Hey”  
——  
Gon looked down at the message, then at the time. He wondered who would write to him in the middle of the night, and then with an unknown number.  
——  
1:29am-Gon:  
“Who’s this?”

1:29am-unknown number:  
“Take a good guess”

1:29am-Gon:  
“Mito?”

1:30am-unknown number:  
“Who even is mito?”

1:30am-Gon:  
“My aunt”

1:31am-unknown number:  
“Why would your aunt text you at 1:30?”

1:32am-Gon:  
“Idk? An emergency? Maybe she got drunk and needed a pickup?”

1:33am-unknown number:  
“Well I’m not mito. Hurts me that you forgot who I am”

1:35am-Gon:  
“How would I forget you, if I don’t even know who’s texting? I think you got the wrong number”

1:35am-unknown number:  
“This is Gon, right?”

1:36am-Gon:  
“Yup, mind telling me who you are?”

1:36am-unknown number:  
“Oh you know, just a random fella named killua”  
——  
Gon sat up quickly. His whole face was a cheek hurting smile.  
——  
1:37am-Gon:  
“KILLUA?! how did you get my number?”

1:37am-killua<3:  
“Told my manager that I wanted to thank you in person, so they found your number”

1:38am-Gon:  
“You wanted to talk to me?”

1:38am-killua<3:  
“Why wouldn’t I? I said I had fun, didn’t I?”

1:39am-Gon:  
“Is this a prank? Zushi?”

1:40am-killua<3:  
“Who’s Zushi?

1:40am-Gon:  
“It is you isn’t it -.- thought it was suspicious you wrote right after going to bed”

1:41am-killua<3:  
“No fr, it’s killua”

1:42am-Gon:  
“Prove it then!”

1:43am-killua<3:  
-Image sent (killua doing the Peace sign, laying on his bed, with a Blue hoodie on)-  
“Proof enough?”

1:43am-Gon:  
“I’m sorry (ㆀ˘･з･˘)”

1:44am-killua<3:  
“Lmao, why would Zushi pretend to be me?”

1:45am-Gon:  
“I think he’s getting tired of me constantly talking about you”  
“Shit, i didn’t mean to write that”  
“Forget it”

1:47am-killua<3:  
“Are you like a huge fan of me? XD”

1:48am-Gon:  
“I mean, I have seen a lot of your stuff”

1:49am-killua<3:  
“You’re pretty cute. I wrote because I wanted to hang out some time”

1:51am-Gon:  
“What? You wanted to see me? You? As in killua zoldyck, one of the most famous models, wanted to see me? Little tiny me?”

1:51am-killua<3:  
“You’re not tiny, if you were, then what would I be? Also, you’re pretty funny”

1:52am-Gon:  
“Shfjvrykbsrhk”  
“I’m gonna die”

1:53am-killua<3:  
“Wanna grab coffee tomorrow then?”

1:54am-Gon:  
“You’re killing me”  
“But yes, i would love to”

1:55am-killua<3:  
“Cool, I heard there was a stray cafe, dogs and cats. Knuckle&strays or something”

1:56am-Gon:  
“I have been there, the owner is knuckle, Super cool dude”

1:57am-killua<3:  
“Meet you there at 12?”

1:57am-Gon:  
“Aye aye!”  
——

Gon could be found sleeping on the couch with a smile on his face.

...

“He did not” Zushi looked at him shocked. 

Gon had been sure it was a dream, but the chat was saved on his phone. He had been smiling ever since. Even after waking up at 5am (from his alarm) he had still jumped into his running shoes, before going on his morning run. It was like killua had given him an unknown source of energy.

Zushi had woken up to the smell of pancakes, and one happy boy. Confused to how anyone could be so happy and bright in the buttcrack of the morning, he asked and that’s how they ended in this conversation.

“He did so” Gon flipped a pancake, the little ‘puf’ could be heard in the silence of the kitchen. Zushi’s face was a mix of confusion and amazement.

“You are trynna convince me that killua, thee killua zoldyck, asked you on a date?” 

“It’s not a date, he wanted to hang out” another ‘puf’ was heard as the pancake hit the plate, on top of the others.

“Dude, he asked you out to go drink coffee. That’s a classic first date” Zushi looked at him as if he was a complete idiot. 

“He’s probably straight, just look at him, he could get any person in the world with that face and body” another silent moment, only sound to be heard was that of the butter sizzling on the pan. 

“Oh my god- dude, do you even have a gaydar at all? I’m bi and I can clearly see that killua is gayer than leather pants and crop tops” Gon nearly chocked, just nearly. 

“You don’t think that- nah dude, even if he was gay, he would never choose me” killua was everything and much more. He had everything, he could get anything. So surely Gon would never even be on his mind.

“What are you even saying! You are hot enough to turn a straight square man gay”

“I do look like a snacc, don’t i” they both laughed while Gon finished up the pancakes. It didn’t really matter, he got to spend time with killua.

...

He looked up at the sign that spelled out “knuckle&strays”, took a deep breath and walked in through the glass doors. It smelled like coffee and air freshener, hardly any smell considering the amount of animals.

“Gon! Welcome back, how have you been?” Knuckle was standing by the cash register, petting a thin black cat.

“Knuckle!” He beamed brightly as he walked up. The cat ran. “Oh sorry ma’am” he said, as he followed the cat with his eyes.

“It’s nice to see you again, you seem happy” knuckle was pretty tall himself, buff too. He looked a bit scary, if you didn’t know how much of a softie he actually was.

“I’m supposed to meet someone here, he’s very beautiful” Gon smiled a bit more at the memory of killuas face.

“Could it possibly be the white haired fella that came in 5 minutes ago? He’s sitting on table seven” he was already here? Gon was sure to have come ten minutes early. “Lucky fella” knuckle commented, after Gon had nodded.

“I know I am, I still can’t believe it” thinking Gon couldn’t get any brighter, was a mistake. Because here he was, looking like the sun itself.

“I meant he was” Gon was confused, but headed off to not keep killua waiting. He waved back at knuckle, “I will come order in a bit” he said and then he was gon(e).

...

Killua was on the floor, petting a papillon. He looked absolutely gorgeous, the light shining down on him from the window didn’t help. 

“You’re here early” Gon had wished it was his voice, but unfortunately it wasn’t. Killua had noticed him staring, and there goes not being awkward.

“You are earlier” was that even something you could say? Probably not, but he did anyway. 

“My train was earlier than I expected” the papillon was sitting on his lap still, Gon would have found it cute, if it wasn’t right next to the king of hot, adorable and drop dead gorgeous. 

“You didn’t order yet?” He looked for table seven, it was empty, all but a bag hanging on one of the chairs.

“I was waiting for you” he smiled up at him ever so softly. Gon however couldn’t help but notice his puffy eyes, like he had cried all night. But he also knew that it wasn’t his place to ask into it, at least not yet. He wanted them to hang out again, many times more.

“Let’s go order then, my treat” he helped killua off the floor, the papillon running off.

“You do know that I’m a millionaire, right?” Killua chuckled.

“Does that matter?” Gons question earned him a laugh, he was confused at first, until killua spoke.

“You really are strange” killua laughed, his laugh was nice and like music to the ears.

They proceeded to order. Killua got an ice coffee with extra chocolate and gon got an expresso. They sat down after their drinks were done and began to talk. Gon was nervous at first, but it died down and he was able to talk to killua without blushing every second. It all came so naturally, like they had been friends for years.

The heat of coffee and the noon sun filled the store. They had talked through 2 cups each and some chocolate cake. The hours had pasted and it was 2pm by the time they left the cafe. The time had went by so quickly and gon wish they had more of it.

“Please let me walk you home, or to the train station at least” the words had left him before he could think. He didn’t want to seem desperate, but he just didn’t want to let go just yet. Surely it couldn’t hurt, could it? 

“Of course” killuas voice was light. Gon smiled, he hadn’t felt so happy in forever. He was always happy and cheerful, but killua made him feel, feel like it all made sense. Like the world wasn’t that bad, everything was beautiful when he thought of killua. 

They walked in a comfortable silence. Gon felt the heat on his hand when killua grabbed onto it. He looked up surprised, to find the other boy blushing. His cheeks hurting from smiling so much, however he couldn’t stop it.

They walked the rest of the way there quietly. 

...

“I had a lot of fun today” killua said as his train was about to arrive. “Maybe we could do this again some time?” 

“You’re reading my mind. Text me anytime, even at one in the morning” 

The loud noise of the train filled around them. Eyes wide when he felt soft, warm lips on his own. He closed his eyes, leaning in. It didn’t last long, but the feeling in Gons heart did. And before he knew it, killua was already gone. Waving from the train door, before it closed.

The heat in his heart was burning hot, but it didn’t hurt. It was different from anything he ever felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon: he’s straight  
> Zushi: you blind bitch


	3. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo shoot in the forest

The kiss at the train station, that was now.. a month ago? It was hard to keep track, when the only thing on Gons mind was ☆*:.｡.killua.｡.:*☆

They had been on their first official date after that. Nothing labeled, not yet at least. 

One thing was for sure, Gon had never felt like this before. Like.. like everything good reminded him of killua. Like every time he saw something blue, he would remember those eyes of his. Like every time he touched something soft or fluffy, it would remind him of killuas hair. Gon knew exactly what he felt for killua, he wasn’t stupid.

Every romance, every teenage girl movie, every couple on the street. Gon would never had seen it before, any of it. Gon wouldn’t have paid attention to a couple kissing in the park before, but now he did. He would never had watched a romantic movie, but recently he had seen a few.

Whether it was day or night, rainy or sunny, he couldn’t get killua out of his head. If love wasn’t what he felt, then what exactly? 

Of course he wanted to tell killua. He couldn’t bear the thought of killua ending up with someone else. 

——  
6:47am-Gon:  
“Wanna go hiking? Just you and I”  
——  
Killua was a late sleeper, a B person so to say. So he knew that killua wouldn’t answer before much later, but he wanted to ask as soon as possible. 

He carried on with his morning like he would any other, just with nothing but killua on mind.

“You are smiling an awfully lot lately” Zushi said as he walked out his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes, scratched his stomach, normal ‘just woke up’ behavior.

“Am I not allowed to be happy?” Gon teased as he took another bite of his second breakfast. He had eaten before his morning run, but got hungry right after. So toast with butter it was.

“Is it about killua?” Zushi looked unamused, not exactly mad, just the face of ‘are you for real?’ 

“Always has been” Gon said, finger gun pointing at Zushi. It earned him an even more tired stare, but if it wasn’t so worth it. 

“You have the humor of a dad” Zushi sighed

“I never had one to make the jokes, so I have to make em myself” his father had left him with mito when he was born. (But y’all already knew that) so the humor he grew up with, was mostly cursed memes. 

“So- what’s up?” Zushi moved his hands to signal “move on” if that makes sense. 

“I-“ Gon was cut off the second he opened his mouth to speak. The beep of his phone.

——  
8:12am-killua<3:  
“I would love to”  
——

Gon found himself smiling at his phone, when Zushi coughed to grab his attention. He had been zoning out, most definitely looking like an idiot.

“Do I even need to ask?” Gon laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He should probably spend some time with just Zushi today.

-3 days later-

He was waiting at the train station, waiting for the train that killua was located on. Tipping from his toes to his heels, too exited to stand still.

He looked up on the screen, still 7 minutes more. But he would wait decades for killua, 7 minutes was nothing.

“Excuse me kind sir? Could you tell me where the bathroom is?” Gon looked to the side and then down to find a small old lady. He smiled at her,

“Of course, just up the stairs and next to the coffee shop” he said, pointing at the mentioned stairs. “There should be a sign on the door”

He watched as the woman walked up the stairs, and took the wrong turn. He looked up at the screen again, before running to catch up with the woman. He helped her to the bathroom and walked back to wait for the train.

He looked up on the screen once again and saw it was now saying 28 minutes. Before he could think much about it, a loud “BOO” was heard right behind him. He almost tripped onto the tracks but was caught by the shoulder.

“You really need to stop doing that!” He turned around to find a giggling killua. However the giggle turned into a stomach hurting laugh. Gon was silent for a second, looking at the others beautiful smile and listening to that music sounding voice.

“Why should I? It’s so hilarious” killua almost looked like a cat, with his mischievous little shit-eating grin. So why did he have to be so cute?

“I might have a heart attack one day, do you want to be the cause of my death?” Gon pouted. Blue eyes narrowed, as if he was thinking. Then another cat smirk appeared on his face.

“I would just have to do cpr on you” killua said, putting a hand on Gons chest and leaning dangerously close, their mouth almost touching. It was such a stupid flirt, but oh if it didn’t make his mind melt.

“Meanie” killua didn’t hesitate to laugh at him, he also didn’t hesitate to kiss Gons pouty lips. “Smug motherfucker” he mumbled as killua leaned away with another shit-eating grin.

“So, how are we gonna get there?” They had already agreed on where to go, not that there were super many hiking mountains nearby.

“I got us bus tickets, they will get us closer than driving by car. If that’s alright with you?” Maybe public transport wasn’t a celebrities favorite thing, but killua just put his sun glasses on and nodded. 

“I don’t really mind” he said, and off they went. 

....

The bus ride was a little over 3 hours.

Gon woke up as the bus went over a bump. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, just that he and killua had been talking.

He was about to sit back up straight, when he noticed the heavy fluff on his shoulder. He looked down, killua seemed to have fallen asleep too. He didn’t want to wake him, so he moved his shoulder a bit for killua to lay more comfortably.

The tour guide was going on about the view, telling people about all the buildings they pasted.

“And on your left you can see midorimountain, which is where we are heading” just as said, the mountain was located on his left. Not that they couldn’t see the mountain before, but it was a nice clean view, without all the tall buildings in the way.

...

The bus came to a stop at the foot of the mountain.

“Killua” he gently shook killuas shoulders as passengers were walking off the bus.

“Are we there yet?” Killuas sleepy and raspy voice was nothing less than adorable. He rubbed his eyes, lifting up his sunglasses slightly and sat up. “Oh, how long was I asleep?”

“You seemed like you needed it, so i didn’t want to wake you up. But well, we can’t stay on the bus” Gon laughed as he grabbed their bags and stood up, stretching his hand out for killua, to help him up.

Killuas hand was soft as always. 

“Let’s get hiking then!” Gon said grabbing killuas hand tight and taking off, out of the bus. Considering that he had sit down for hours and somehow still managed to have so much energy was a mystery.  
...

They hiked up the path that went from the bus stop, to the first ‘check point’. There was a lot of people, most was probably camping.

Killua bought them both some snacks and drinks, in the little mini store that was at the stop. He had refused to let Gon pay, “no way, you paid for the bus” was his excuse. Gon really just loved to treat people, paying for them. He however wasn’t really that good at getting things, so they had a tiny argument about it, until the line behind them grew and he had to let his stubbornness aside.

After eating their overly expensive sandwiches, taking a piss and seeing the view for a few minutes, they took off. A few hours walk until the next ‘checkpoint’.  
...

“This looks like a good spot” Gon said, looking out into the forest that they had been walking in. The mountain was filled with green areas, huge forests and waterfalls, It was supposed to be one of the most beautiful places in the world.

“What does?” Killua stopped up as he noticed that Gon had too. 

“I wanted to get some pictures” he said, grabbing the camera from his backpack. “Of you” he smiled.

“I make my money off of modeling, and you expect to get a free photo shoot?” Killua said, a mischievous smile on his face. His cheeks were slightly pink.

“It’s just for me... to treasure” he and killua had still to talk about feelings. So he was a bit hesitant to use the words, but they needed to be said. Even if it wasn’t thee words, it was still feelings. Killuas face would definitely prove him right on that.

“Idiot” killua laughed a bit too loudly and turned away to keep walking. But Gon had seen the way his face was beet red. He wanted to grab his wrist and kiss him, but life wasn’t a romance movie and he had to come up with something else.

“Is that a no? I can’t really think of a better way to get a beautiful picture, if you are not in it” he teased, or flirted was another word to use. Killua stoped walking and stood still, so Gon took his chance and ran up in front of killua.

“You can’t just say things like that” killua mumbled, “it’s embarrassing” he was looking down, his bangs hiding his expression and the sunglasses didn’t exactly help either.

“Well, can I?” Gon leaned in, inches from killuas face, or well, the top of his head. He was smiling so smugly, like a fuckboy at a bar. 

Killua looked up, his curls hitting Gons face, the softness tickled him. “Fuck you” he said, much to Gons surprise. He didn’t have time to be much hurt about the words though, because the same lips that spilled ‘em, was now on his own.

His lips were soft and lasted much longer than that time at the train station. That had been their first kiss, and there had been a few like it afterwards. But he couldn’t help the butterflies from growing in his stomach.

When killuas lips left his, he felt somewhat empty and cold for a second, it was a strange feeling. All he knew was that he didn’t want killua to leave, ever.  
...

They found a spot in the forest, it was overgrown with flowers. Killua was posing against a fallen tree. “Say cheese!” Gon joked and it made killua laugh (that picture turned out to be one of his favorite)

They took a few more pictures in different locations and poses, some with killua laying in the flowers. They all turned out pretty well, but it’s not like any picture with killua in it could be bad.

Gon was looking through the pictures on his hand sized camera, when a phone beeped. He grabbed his own phone to look at it, but there was nothing. He looked up to find killua turned around, looking at his phone.

“Hey Gon?” He turned around, no sign of emotion on his face, just a forced smile.

“What’s wrong?” The smile worried him, he wondered if it had something to do with his phone.

“Nothings wrong, just wondering where I could take a piss” he laughed, still no emotion in it.

“I will wait here, you can go do it in the forest, if that isn’t too primitive for you” he laughed, trying his best to cheer killua up, but his word choice was weak.

“Nah, I’m secretly a cave man” he laughed, this time it seemed more real. However his eyes were still sad and it was starting to scare him a bit.  
...

Killua had left ten minutes ago, surely a piss couldn’t take that long. So he got up from the tree root he was sitting on and walked into the direction killua had.

“Killua?” He called out, there was no response. So he tried again and again and just once more. How far did he go? Did he get lost? Did something attack him? Was there bears in this area? The thoughts ran through his mind, painfully loud.

He had to be okay. 

“Killua?” He tried again as he was now further into the overgrown forest. 

At first he didn’t get a response. He was starting to shake and fear the worse, he felt the tears starting to grow in his eyes. That was until he heard a soft, quiet whimper. And never before had he been so happy and scared in his life.

“Killua?!” He yelled as he ran towards the sound. He ran past a huge tree, and almost didn’t notice that killua was sitting right there, by the tree. Or, in the tree? It was hollow inside. 

“Holy fuck, killua!... Are you alright?” He sat down next to the boy, that seemed to be crying. He was crying, Gon could see the tears fall from his face every few seconds. “Did something happen?” He asked, while also checking if killua wasn’t bleeding, in case that he was actually attacked by something.

The silent answer was painful. Killua had leaned against his side, crying even louder now. Gon was starting to tear up again.

“It’s alright, I’m here now” he said, running his hands through the white curls. He then pressed killuas face into his chest in a hug. Making soft “shhh” sounds as if he was trying to calm a crying kid.

They sat like that for a few quiet moments. Only the small whimpers was heard once in a while. But they died down and eventually they were gone.

“Wanna talk about it?” Gon said to remind killua that he was, in fact, not alone. 

“It’s... my brother” the way killua said it was so filled with sadness and.. disgust? “He wants me to come home” 

“Home?” Gon asked, confused.

“Three months ago, I moved out. I was tired of my parents telling me what to do. I’m 23 for crying out loud!” he paused to calm his frustration. “But my older brother keeps telling me to come back home, and well, I’m scared he’s gonna come to get me soon”

“Why would your brother force you to go home?” He really didn’t know if it was his place to ask, but he was curious.

“It’s pretty complicated, but to really press it down, my family are all possessive freaks. All but my sister that is” killua had told him about his sister before, but the rest was news to him.

“Sounds awful” he paused to figure out what to say, but it was a pretty hard topic. He only had mito, his great grandmother had died a few years ago. Then there was Zushi, who was almost like a brother (or a mother more likely) to him.

“Do you want to go home?” It might have been a stupid question, killuas stare confirmed that. “I mean- ehh I don’t really know what I meant” he laughed nervously.

“Well, I would hardly even call it home. It’s more like a prison. So to answer your question, no, I do not want to go home” killuas voice was still raspy from crying. He was still looking down, but he seemed to be a bit happier now.

“I don’t want you to either” gon confessed. 

“Idiot” killua laughed. He pulled Gons shirt and kissed him again. “That made me feel a bit better” he chuckled so sweetly. 

“Glad I could help” they both leaned forward at the same time and giggled before smacking open mouths together. Killuas tongue felt so.. so right. As if it was supposed to be in his mouth. And holy fuck if killua wasn’t the best kisser.  
..  
Their make out session was cut off by a loud thunder. Then the rain started to pour down. He hadn’t even noticed a single dark cloud, but they had been roofed by trees for quite some time now.

Luckily Gon had taken their bags with him. So he grabbed the blanket from his own and swung it around killuas shoulders.

“What’s this for?” He asked, but Gon didn’t answer. Instead he stood up and held a hand out for killua. Who grabbed it without hesitation and got on his own feet.

Gon pulled his phone out of his jacket and put a song on, “may I ask for this dance?” He joked as he pulled killua in by the waist.

“You want to dance? In the middle of a storm?” Killua was laughing, not at all bothered by Gons crazy idea. He had already started to move with Gons steps and they slow danced. Both of them getting completely soaked.

The song was over and another one was put on, this one a bit faster, with a bit more energy than the last. They started moving away, making space between them, but only enough to shake shoulders at each other. They were both smiling and gon was happy to see the sadness disappearing in killuas eyes.  
...

“That was fun” killua said in a sleepy voice. “Thank you, Gon” 

“Thanks for what?”

“Being there for me”

They cuddled closer in the cold tent, in the middle of the forest. The rain pouring down, making a calming sound that made them both drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tree.
> 
> Also, sorry for now posting, but this heat has my brain numb


	4. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more gay shit honestly.

“I’m off then!” Gon yelled into the room, the sound echoed ever so slightly.

“See you Monday” Leorio replied just as loud, if not louder.

Gon grabbed his jacket and bag from his office chair, where he had left it when he arrived. That was 9 hours ago? It had been a long day, that was for sure.

He grabbed his phone from the bag. “Weird” he mumbled when it didn’t turn on after he continuously pressed the on button. He figured that he had probably forgotten to turn it off and it had died. He really needed Zushi to make it turn off after 5 minutes.

Hopefully no one had tried to contact him.

...

Gon closed the car door and struggled to find his keys before approaching their front door. The wind causing his hair to fly everywhere. Zushi was supposed to be at work at this hour, so he hoped it wasn’t as windy there.

He inserted the key, but had difficulty turning it, and after a few (aggressive) swings he tried to open the door, figures it wasn’t locked after all. Did Zushi forget to lock it? He was usually pretty strict about Gon forgetting, but he might have forgotten in a hurry.

“I’m home” he yelled, just in case Zushi was there.

He put down his keys and bag, before undoing his shoes. He looked around the living room, but it was empty. Zushi had probably just forgotten to lock the door, not like anyone would rob the shitty apartment they lived in.

Throwing his jacket onto the hanger and heading straight to the kitchen.

He looked at the leftover salad from yesterday before sliding it to the side, to reach the jelly behind it. He then grabbed the bread and peanut butter from the cabinet. Putting it all together to create a masterpiece.

Licking his fingers clean after munching it all down, he went to take a piss. He flushed, washed his hands, dried them, left the room, realized that he still hadn’t charged his phone, going to charge his phone and then sitting down.

Of course only to stand right back up half a second later. He didn’t feel like waiting for his phone, so he chose to go change out of his working clothes and into something more comfortable.

He walked into his room, and stripped down to only his boxers.

Nearly jumping when he heard a ruffle from behind him, the sound of sheets. Confused, he turned around.

However he hadn’t noticed before was beyond him. Killua was laying in his bed, and he didn’t remember letting him in.

Choosing not the disturb the moonlight angel on his bed, he walked out the room.

His phone had been resurrected and at least a million beeps went off, scaring the flying shit out of him.

——  
“Dude some really hot dude just showed up”

“KILLUA ZOLDYCK IS AT OUR APARTMENT”

“Did you invite him?”

“Dude i have to go to work”

“You there?”

“I let him in, I have to go”

“Told him to make himself at home”  
——

Gon looked at all the text from Zushi and couldn’t help the tiny giggle. He wondered why killua had showed up, but there was no text from him.

Putting on some clothes might be a good idea, he thought as he sneezed from the cold room temperature. So he tried sneaking back into his bedroom. It went pretty quietly until he fell the second he reached his closet.

The thud was loud and he was laying face first, half naked on the floor. He didn’t even want to look up, because he knew killua was staring at him. He had heard the sheets ruffle the second after he fell.

“Gon? Are you alright?” Killuas raspy voice and laughter was everything really. He chose to lay still till at least his blush would fade. Killua always made him blush like no other, he didn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

“I’m fine” he mumbled into the ground, his head bobbing as his chin lifted his head as he talked.

“What are you doing on the floor? And why don’t you have anything on?” Killua teased, “you weren’t planning anything naughty, were you?” 

“Says the boy sleeping in my bed” Gon turned his head to the side, laying on his cheek. “Besides, what are you doing here to begin with? Not that I mind it, you just didn’t even leave a text”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Your roommate let me in, he cursed you out the entire time” he laughed as he sat up, Gons favorite blanket sliding down killuas clothed body. Definitely never gonna wash that again, he thought. 

“I’m happy to see you” Gon did as killua and sat up on the floor. Only then remembering that he was in nothing but boxers. He quickly grabbed a shirt from the closet and slipped it on.

“Wanna watch a movie? Or eat dinner? We could also just head to sleep” Killua said, Gon noticed the tone in his voice, he seemed panicked. He still hadn’t told him why he was here. 

“Is something going on?” Gon knew he had hit spot on when killua tensed up, the smile falling off his face.

“So dinner?” He avoided the question, but Gon sent him a glare. He sighed, “remember that I told you about my brother?” Gon nodded “and how I feared he might force me back home soon.. well alluka wrote to me that he was on his way”

“You can stay here as long as you like, killua” the tiny beam in killuas eyes lit up. “We don’t have a guest room, but I can just sleep on the couch”

“What are you talking about?” Killua laughed, “I’m not gonna let you sleep on the couch”

The room was quiet, only the cars on the street could be heard, along with the lamp on his nightstand, creating small flickers every few seconds. They looked into each other’s eyes for a quiet moment, and it felt like a candle got turned on inside his chest. Gon felt the heat pool and it was nice, like the feeling of coming home after a long trip. The feeling of ‘home’.

“Besides” killua started, not breaking the eye contact. “I wouldn’t mind falling asleep in your arms” He said it quietly, almost a whisper.

And before Gon knew it, he was crawling onto the bed. He cradled killuas shoulders, held on tightly as if his life depended on it. But gently, so gently. Like he was holding onto a flower.

“I’m here” he didn’t know why he said it, but it seemed right. 

Why had he said it? Why was he hugging killua?

Oh, right.

Killuas eyes had filled with tears.

He had looked so empty, so lonely.

“I won’t leave you” he whispered.

It was quiet, but Gon didn’t miss the sound of sobbing next to him.

They laid down for half an hour, killua crying in his arms. The fluffy hair tickling Gons nose. It was so soft, it felt like puppy fur. Even though killua was crying, Gon might not ever have felt more happy than in this moment. Being able to be there for a person so precious to him. 

No, it wasn’t that. It was holding killua close, sharing his body heat, that was what made him so happy. Did killua feel the same way? Did killua love him just as much as he loved killua?

“Do you want to tell me about it?” He didn’t know what was making killua so upset. Well, he did say something about them being weird, but weren’t they still his family? Was it really that bad, couldn’t he just say no to his brother? 

“My family?” Killua asked, mumbling into his chest. He felt killuas hot breath soak through his thin shirt.

“If you want to- I won’t force you” he was curious, but didn’t want to press. It clearly upset killua.

“Nah it’s cool, I trust you” a small pause, killua seemed to gather the words to explain. “My entire family, all of them are models, that’s why they forced me to become one too. And it’s cool and all, I don’t really mind it, but I always wanted to be an artist” killua chuckled nervously, he didn’t let Gon answer before continuing.

“My parents are really strict, as in possessive strict. So when I moved out, they kept bothering me about it. Even though my brothers are older than me, they still live at home” his voice hitched, still tears in his eyes, “my sister is there too”

“Your sister? Isn’t she already over 18? Why can’t she just move out? I mean you are all plenty rich” Gon knew that killua was pretty close to his sister, but that was about all he knew.

“I’m going to get her out, but I need my parents off my own neck first” killua said, wiping his tears away. “But now my brother is coming and i-“ his voice cracked.

“Can’t you just.. say no?” Gon figured that might not have been the right thing to say, “I mean, he can’t hurt you? Right?” 

“Hhh I guess not, but- I never been able to say no to him. Also, I’m afraid he might threaten to hurt alluka” killua sounded almost scared, it pained gon. What could he do? Gon tried his best to use those few brain cells of his that actually worked. 

A hug maybe? Wait they were already hugging, shit. Uhh, oh!

Gon leaned down to kiss killuas forehead, and when killua looked up surprised, he kissed his lips. He didn’t have to look to know that killuas eyes were wide open. And he didn’t have to look to know that he had closed them before relaxing into the kiss.

Killua tasted so sweet, his tongue dancing with Gons perfectly. 

They rolled around on the bed for a few minutes, just making out. They were both giggling by the time they parted. Gons plan had been successful, because all the sadness had vanished from killuas eyes.

“Wanna get some dinner?” The p&j sandwich hadn’t been quite enough to satisfy his hunger. (Not to mention the hunger he had felt when kissing killua)

“Sure” killua pinned him to the bed, “that is if you can get away, of course” he teased.

“Challenge accepted” Gon giggled and proceeded to try and move. Ignoring the heat in his stomach and the slight blush on both their faces.

“Is that all you got?” Killua looked like he wasn’t even trying to keep Gon in place. His face was covered in a cat-like grin and little giggles escaped at every failed attempt from Gons side.

“You know, I always thought of you as a bottom” Gon teased, it earned him an eye dagger from those blue sapphire eyes. Killua responded by sitting down, right onto Gons half hard member. 

“I always thought of you as a virgin” killua laughed in a dangerously hot way. He wasn’t wrong though. Gon had only ever went on dates and kissed, but it never turned into anymore than that. Zushi always teased him about it, but he just responded with “just haven’t found the right one yet” every time.

“Just the look on your face proves me right” killua laughed once again, moving his hips side to side. Killuas movement, and the look on his face was enough for Gon to think of unholy things. (Not that he was religious or anything)

He grabbed hold of killuas waist, dragging him down into another make out session. 

However before they could even get their shirts off, the front door opened. “I’m home” echoed in the apartment. Zushi, shit. 

“Sorry” Gon whispered, but killua just laughed it off. He got off Gon and sat next to him on the bed. The door was still open to the room. Zushi’s face popped into their view.

“Oh you’re back” Zushi said, walking into the room. “I’m sorry for leaving you here killua”

“It’s cool, I got a few hours of much needed sleep” oh right, killua had slept in his bed. How did he even know it was his? Maybe Zushi told him, maybe he could notice Gons scent? 

“Anyway, I was about to order take out. Did you two eat yet?” Zushi asked, seemingly unbothered by the fact that Gon was still laying down and killua sitting right next to him on the bed. Anyone with more than one brain cell could tell that something had happened.

“We were just about to. We could all eat together then” Gon looked over at killua to see if he did show any form of discomfort to the idea. But killua just nodded with an innocent smile and god was he adorable.

“Perfect, Chinese?” They both nodded and proceeded to find out what to get. After twenty minutes, the door bell rang and their food arrived.

“So- are you two a couple then?” Zushi asked in between bites.

“Yes” “no” they had answered simultaneously. Gon looked confused over at killua who had been the one to reply with ‘yes’. Sure they had been on dates, but it never got official.

“Since when?” Gon asked and killua looked at him confused.

“I thought we made it official during our hiking trip?” Killua seemed just as confused as he did. Maybe he was really just that dense. They had been making out just half an hour ago.

“I thought we were just dating” Gon scratched the back of his neck, “not that I don’t want to! I would love to” he defended when killua looked at him with sad eyes. He really didn’t want to make killua cry, or feel upset at all.

Laughter filled the room, but it came from neither of them. They turned back to see Zushi cracking up at the other side of the table. “You two are so adorable” he laughed.

Killua started laughing as well. “Gon, you really are an idiot” his cheeks were slightly red.

Gon grabbed a piece of chicken from his noodles and held it up with his chop sticks, “killua, will you be my boyfriend?” He asked as if proposing. Zushi gasped dramatically and held his hand up to his mouth.

“Fuck yeah” killua ate the chicken from Gons chop sticks and laughed.

-nighttime-

“Alright, goodnight killua” Gon waved as he walked towards the door. His hand was caught and he was pulled right back onto his bed.

“I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to share the bed” killua said as he held him down on the bed.

And so they fell asleep, killua being little spoon. (*´꒳`*)


	5. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler before the next chapter.

Waking up to the sight of killua drooling on his shoulder, might have been the best thing he’d ever woken up to. He was sleeping so peacefully, looking like a cat. Gon ran his hand through the messy white curls, they were still soft as ever. 

The room was crisp and gon felt... dry almost. The early morning birds sang outside the window and gon listened for a few moments, not entirely sure how long that was.

He leaned in and took in the scent of killua. A faint smell of shampoo remained in his hair. Gon sighed softly, ready to wake up.

He placed a soft kiss on the pale forehead before him, before wiggling out of bed. He tried his best not the wake the sleeping kitten, but failed. He had barely gotten five feet from the bed when sheets ruffled.

“Ngh where are you going?” Killua mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes. The few rays of sunlight creeping through the curtains, lit up his face perfectly.

“I gotta get ready for work” Gon chuckled, picking out a shirt from his closet.

“Are you gonna leave me? Here? All alone?” Killua asked in a dramatic tone, creating a fake pout.

“I wish I could stay... at least I’m getting off early today, so we can do something fun after” killuas pout was like a spell, making Gons heart feel all warm and fluffy. But he didn’t have much of a choice. Bisky would absolutely murder him if he skipped work.

“Stop that” he whined, “bills doesn’t pay themselves” he got dressed, ignoring the face killua gave him. Why was he like this? How can someone be so unbelievably cute.

“When will Zushi be at work?” Killua asked randomly, as he followed Gon into the kitchen. He was only wearing boxers and once again Gons favorite blanket.

“Uhh normally leaves at two and comes home at six. Sometimes he works late, if there’s a deadline” Gon refused to look at the half naked boy, tugging at his shirt. He just kept on flopping some eggs on the pan.

“When do you get off?” Killua whispered into his ear, his hot breath teasing. 

“At three, today” Gon said as he turned around. He grabbed killuas face and pecked his lips, “now stop teasing” 

“Me? Teasing? Hah! I would never” the movement of his hips confirmed that, that was a complete lie. He wore that stupid grin of his, that really wasn’t that stupid and it in fact made Gons stomach flutter. But that didn’t matter right now.

“Of course you wouldn’t, how rude of me to assume that” he deadpanned and it made both of them giggle.

He grabbed a plate and placed the only slightly burned eggs on. “Extra fried egg?” He offered, smiling innocently.

“Better than anything I could’ve burned” killua giggled and grabbed the plate. 

“Technically it was you who burned them, since you distracted me” he returned killua shit-eating grin.

“Am I distracting?” His grin widened, as he leaned in and licked Gons cheek. Gon was left wordless, the blush creeping up on his face. 

“Wh- wha- wh- huh?!” Gon tried backing away, not really sure why. But his back hit the oven (painfully so) and he was stuck.

“I’ll take that as a yes” killua laughed as he moved in to kiss him, sticking his warm tongue into Gons mouth. Both of them ignoring that they hadn’t brushed their teeth yet, but it wasn’t really horrible. Especially not when killua kissed like a god.

“AHEM!” Their make out session got interrupted once again, by no other than Zushi himself. He definitely didn’t look amused.

“Sorry” Gon mouthed to his roommate as killua moved away, allowing him to get his back off the oven.

“Get a room” he pushed Gon to the side to grab a glass from the cabinet and then moved to fill it with orange juice.

Gon was too focused on zushi, that he almost jumped when killua grabbed his ass (discreetly)

“Bastard” he mouthed, looking down at the far too smug kitten.

“Zushi-Chan why don’t we eat breakfast together?” Killua clearly seemed to be in one of his teasing moods. Gon wondered if he kissed him because he wanted to, or to tease him. Hoping it wasn’t the latter.

“Chan?” Zushi looked coldly, not at all amused.

“Yeah, cause you are so adorable” he went to pat Zushi’s shortcut hair. The shorter boy growling under his hand. “Wow, your hair is really soft” killua moved his second hand into his own hair. “Almost softer than mine” he chuckled.

Gon watched it happen before his eyes. He waited for Zushi to explode, but the only reaction he had, was a blush coloring his whole face. Figures killua could make anyone blush, it was almost a talent.

“Gon come here” Gon obeyed and joined the head pat cult. Killua immediately took the hand from his own hair into Gons and messed it up.

“Woah, I thought you used hair gel to make it stick up like that. But it’s so soft” now both gon and Zushi were blushing underneath the angels hands. It wasn’t very often they got compliments. Was killua doing this on purpose? Surely he had to be.

And so their morning went on. Killua teasing and complimenting them both into melted pits of skin. Until Gon had to head to work.

“I will be back at three, don’t bother Zushi too much” they kissed goodbye and he left. Nothing but killua on his mind at work, even Leorio noticed him spacing out. 

...

“I’m home!” Gon walked into his apartment at 3:14pm. He had driven home as quickly as possible, hoping to get back to the lovely sight of killua.

There was a faint sound of music roaming the small apartment. The sound joined by that of water running, a shower. The sound becoming louder as he walked closer to the bathroom.

As he waited for killua, he figured he might as well go change. However returning to wait in the living room, when killua had still to finish. He probably hadn’t heard Gon coming home, cause he was still singing along to the song on the speaker.

The door flung open and out walked killua. He wore nothing but a low waisted towel and one beautiful toned stomach.

“She grabbed my face and that’s when she said- I like that you’re broken, broken like- WOAH FUCK!.. gon, when did you come home?” 

“You sound so nice, sing for me again” he chose to focus on those sapphire eyes instead of killuas toned stomach. For the sake of his own mental health.

“Fuck off” killua mumbled low. He was most definitely blushing. Was it because of Gons compliment?

“You’re really pretty when you blush” it had to be tested, Gon thought. And it worked, because killua was now one red tomato.

“Don’t say that”

“Why? It’s only the truth. You’re breathtaking” Gon smiled innocently, knowing fully well what he was doing.

“Only breath I will be taking is yours, if you don’t shut the fuck up” the threat was empty, so Gon chose to keep going.

“Your eyes are like sapphires, sometimes I think I might get stuck in them” killua growled at him.

“They are not!” Killua stopped Gon for giving any more compliments, by sitting in his lap and sticking his tongue into Gons mouth. The towel fell to the floor with a thud and killua was now completely naked in his lap. 

He couldn’t stop his hands from moving onto killuas waist, adventuring the body before him.

“If Zushi interrupts us again, I’m not stopping” killua said as they broke the kiss to breathe.

“Oh god” Gon was cut off as killua leaned back in. “At least mmm let’s mmm go to- my bedroom” he tried his best to make out the words in between killuas French kisses. He lifted him up, holding his hands right beneath killuas bare ass.

they proceeded to Gons bedroom.

And that was the day Gon figured out that killua did in fact not have a gag reflex.

-Bonus cause the chapter is too short-  
-a few days later-

“Movie night! Movie night!” Gon was in the kitchen popping popcorn in the microwave. He danced around waiting for them to finish.

Meanwhile in the living room, killua was chatting with Zushi on the couch.

“You know, never thought Gon would ever find someone. He was always so dense and never flirted back with anyone. Sometimes when girls asked him out, he dated them, just because he couldn’t turn them down. It was honestly a painful sight to see the poor girls being lead on” Zushi laughed.

“Sounds like the Gon i know” killua joined Zushi in laughing. 

“I never seen him in love before, he’s spacing out all the time lately” Zushi took a slurp of his soda, “must be rough waking up at 5am when he goes on his morning runs”

“He runs in the morning?” Killua looked confused.

“You mean to tell me that he hasn’t been running for days? That’s hard to believe, I was starting to think it was some kind of religion of his” Zushi chuckled shortly, just as confused as killua.

“Who the fuck runs at five in the morning?” What kind of inhuman was he dating?

“I do” Gon joined them, having heard their entire conversation from the kitchen.

“Why haven’t you done it while I was here?” Killua asked. Gon joined them on the couch, placing the popcorn on the coffee table. He took a few seconds to think before answering.

“Because every time I wake up, I see your sleeping face and can’t get myself to leave” Gon chuckled, scratching his nape.

“That’s fucking gay dude” Zushi cut in, faking a disgusted face. 

“I never heard any alarm though” killua was blushing slightly.

“Normally I wake up two minutes before it goes off, and then I just turn it off” Gon replied, not knowing that this wasn’t at all normal. Zushi and killua both looked at him and then each other, shocked.

“Dude, what?” Zushi was the first to break the silence. Killua nodded, somehow showing with his hands “what he said”

“It became a routine, so I guess my brain just got used to it” Gon shrugged, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Squeezing them all into his face, trying to eat them all at once. “Iz ith realthy thath weirth?” He asked, mouth full.

“It is, I need at least five alarms to wake up” Zushi rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Can’t we just watch the movie?” Gon tried desperately to turn the attention away from himself.

“Whatever, you absolute monster” Zushi said, starting the movie.

After a few minutes pasted, Gon found himself snuggling into killuas blanket, which was actually his, but killua had claimed it. He felt their shared warmth under it. 

Then he felt a hand on his thigh as killua leaned closer, snuggling into his side. Gon put his own hand on killuas hand holding onto it. They leaned their heads against each other’s and he felt the fluffy curls on his cheek. 

He felt so comfortable right there in that spot. He completely forgot to watch the movie...

“Gon? Gon wake up” he snapped back to reality when Zushi shook his shoulder. Looking up to watch the movie, only to see the credits rolling on the screen.

“You slept through the entire movie, idiot” killua chuckled, still leaned against him. He was looking down at Gons phone, scrolling through Instagram.

“Sorry” Gon laughed nervously.

“You better be. Zushi snatched the popcorn and I couldn’t move” killua complained.

*beep beep* 

“SHIT” Gon didn’t even have time to figure out where the beep came from, before killua screamed into his ear. Flying out of his place on the couch, letting Gon fall to the side, now without killua to support his body. 

“What’s wrong?” Gon asked curiously, rubbing his head.

“My manager says I have to work tomorrow” killua had used Gons phone while his own was laying at home. Something about illumi tracking it down.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Gon asked, sitting back up on the couch.

“I guess, I just don’t feel like going” killua put on his lazy cat-like face. Gon couldn’t help but laugh, he looked so cute.

“Need me to wake you up?” Gon asked, still smiling.

“Nah I’m good, it’s not before 1pm” killua sat back down.

They decided to watch another movie, cuddling the entire time. Zushi wasn’t amused so to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zushi: really? Right in front of my salad?


	6. Together x forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will killua ever be able to say no to his brother?

Waking up on the couch was a weird feeling.

At first Gon had tried to grab his phone from the nightstand, yet ended up smashing his hand into the coffee table instead. Confused, he opened his eyes and found himself in the living room.

Now a little more awake, he noticed the boy on top him. Killua was sleeping on his chest, a blanket dragged up to his ears. 

Gon wondered for a few seconds if killua had been a cat in his earlier life, but let the thought fade as his kitten moved. He slowly opened his eyes, looked up at Gon, then closed them again. Definitely a cat.

“Goodmorning sunshine” Gon said cheekily. It earned him a grunt and he couldn’t help but laugh. Killua was clingy, adorable, hot, bold, teasing, cool and sometimes a bit of an asshole, but in a loving way. Killua was perfect.

“Seems like we fell asleep during the movie” Gon chuckled. He couldn’t get up, being stuck under the other (surprisingly light) boy. Well he could get up if he wanted to, since killua just felt like a weighted blanket, but he couldn’t get himself to try.

“Mmm guess so” killua mumbled against his chest.

“Wanna get breakfast? Or are you gonna go back to sleep?” Gon tried, earning him a shrug in return. Killua was so warm and he knew that he was sweating a second skin, but he didn’t really mind it.

They laid silent for a few more minutes. Gon running his hand through killuas hair.

“You know, I was wondering about something” Gon broke the rather peaceful silence. Killua shifted a bit before humming for Gon to continue. “I haven’t seen you dye your hair a single time while you have been here, and you don’t have any dark roots. How do you do it?” 

“What do you mean?” Killua chuckled, “I don’t dye my hair” 

“How do you make it white then?” Gon had been thinking about it for a long time. Of course the white hair was gorgeous, but he wondered why killua had chosen exactly that color of all.

“I was born with it” killua was shaking slightly, holding back a laughter.

“You’re lying” Gon pouted, slightly confused.

“I guess it’s in my family genes. My dad and grandpa has natural white hair too. I never really questioned why though” killua played with a strand of his hair, twirling it cutely between his fingers.

“That’s crazy and so cool” Gon beamed with a huge smile. had he been anyone else, Gon wouldn’t have believed it. But he felt like he could trust killua. 

“You know, you’re really cute” killua giggled adorably.

“Am I the cute one? You are definitely cuter!” 

“What?! No way” killua blushed, pushing off Gons chest. He had gripped Gons shirt in embarrassment, holding it so tight his knuckles went white.

“Yes way” Gon had forgotten about killuas weakness to compliments. It was surprising, considering he must have gotten a lot, being a model and all.

They playfully wrestled on the couch, the blankets and pillows being kicked down one by one. Eventually they fell off too, killua landing on top of Gon.

“Please shut the fuck up! It’s only 6am” Zushi yelled from his room, causing them both to stop. They had both looked up towards Zushi’s door, then looked back at each other, giggling.

“Sorry dude!” Gon laughed out. A part of him felt bad for Zushi, especially because he had been third wheeling all week. But another part of him didn’t feel sorry at all, knowing Zushi wasn’t actually mad. Also as revenge for all the times Zushi had forced him to a bar, so girls would talk to them.

“I’ve got work at one” killua said, moving his hips seductively, “wanna make out in your room?” 

“You really won’t ever go easy on me, will you?” Gon asked, playfully annoyed.

“Nope. My favorite thing is to see you blush” killua smiled innocently. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaah! You’re killing me” Gon screamed, forgetting Zushi had just shushed them. He didn’t really care though. 

He just grabbed the boy on top of him and rushed to his bedroom with him under his arm. Killua was giggling while smirking like a cat, meanwhile Gons face was practically a tomato.

———

Since Gon was off work, he had asked to go with killua. Which he, of course, had been allowed to.

They were both sitting in the backseat of Killuas managers car. It was a lot more expensive than Gons and it even had tinted windows. How many money did killua even make?

“You must be Gon, the photographer. You can call me wing, I’m killuas manager” the older man spoke. 

“Ah, yes. It’s nice to meet you” Gon was about to go in for a handshake when he remembered they were sitting in a car. He looked over at killua, who was already looking back at him.

“Wing is amazing, he helped me get that shoot with you” killua broke into the conversation.

“I thought Kurapika was the one who planned the shoot?” Had killua really wanted to meet up with him?

“I have followed your Instagram for three years now. I have a private account on there. I really loved the photos you posted and in the end I asked wing if he could figure something out” Gon was left in shock at killuas words. There was no way in hell that was true, he just refused to believe that.

“You’re lying” 

“Am not, I have always been in love with you” melting might be the right word to describe how Gon felt right now. 

“Guess he was your- wing.. man” Gon chuckled, it earned him an angry glare from the driver and a giggle from his lover.

“Guess so” killua broke into laughter. (The cutest laughter Gon had ever heard)

And before they could talk anymore, they arrived.   
——  
-a few hours later-  
——

“That was amazing, killua!” Gon cheered as killua finished his last shoot of the day. Changing from his expensive suit, into the hoodie he arrived in. Killua had style, no questions asked, but he clearly preferred comfy over all.

“It was a lot more fun doing a shoot with you” killua replied, jumping into his sweatpants that he somehow managed to look amazing in.

“You are also the prettiest thing I have ever photographed” Gon flirted cheekily.

They walked out of the changing room, heading for wings car. When killua stopped in track. “What’s wrong?” Gon questioned, looking at killua who seemed to be nothing less than terrified.

“Illumi” he whisper mumbled. If Gon didn’t have as good a hearing as he did, he probably wouldn’t have heard him. But he did, and as he did, he quickly looked up to search for said person.

By a black sports car stood a tall man. He had incredibly long hair and a very slim figure. Just by sight he looked like a model as well.

“Is that him?” Gon pointed and killua nodded slowly. What was he supposed to do? What was illumi gonna do? They both stood in silence until illumi noticed them and killua visibly tensed.

“Kil! There you are” the tall figure walked towards them and killua looked as if he was about to cry. Gon had no idea what to do whatsoever, so he stood still, watching as illumi walked closer.  
“I looked for you all over, where were you?” 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Killua stuttered and gon has never seen him so visibly uncomfortable.

“I stayed at your apartment, but you never arrived. So when I saw that you were gonna have a shoot here today, I rushed over” Gon didn’t know how to feel. Illumi was talking with no feelings in his voice and his words came out almost creepy.

“I just- I stayed at a friends house” ouch. Even though killua was clearly trying to come up with an excuse, being called a friend was kind of hurtful.

“Is that your... friend?” Illumi asked almost disgusted. Gon chose to leave this to killua, not knowing what to say.

“Yes...” killua whispered.

“I see... well I’m taking you with me home now, so lets go get your stuff” killua flinched. Was this the time to break in? Or should he wait and see if killua stood up for himself?

“I-“ killua started but was given a heavy glare. Illumi looked pretty terrifying.

“Let’s go, kil” illumi walked closer, grabbing killua by the arm. Gon didn’t fail to notice how killua looked at him, before trying to pull his arm away, failing.

“Don’t force him into something he doesn’t want” Gon said, ripping illumis hand away from killua. He wasn’t going to stand still and just watch his lover get forcefully dragged away.

“And who do you think you are?” Illumi pulled his arm out of Gons tight grip. He hadn’t even noticed that he still held onto him. “I’m not forcing kil to do anything”

“Have you ever tried asking him what he wants?” Gon bit back, raising his voice slightly. Seeing killua like this made him angry.

“Why should I?” Illumi asked coldly.

“I won’t let you make him do something he doesn’t want” Gon held onto killuas hand.

“And how do you know what he wants?” 

“BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HIM!” Gon yelled. He felt killuas hand squeeze his to calm him down. 

“Let me handle this, Gon, thank you” killua smiled slightly, a lot more calm now than he was before. “Illumi. I won’t go with you back home. I live here now and I’m happy here” killua said confidently, slightly tightening his grip on Gons hand.

“And what reason do I have to believe you?” Illumi asked. Looking shocked that killua talked back. Or at least as shocked as his dead fish eyes could become.

“You don’t need a reason, you just need to back off. I’m tired of you and mom trying to make me do everything by myself! I never even wanted to be a model! Being here, with Gon, makes me more happy than I have ever been” killua snapped. Gon found another thing to love about this moon prince and Illumi seemed to finally understand. At the very least he backed a few steps away.

“I see” was all he said before leaving.

They both stood silently as they watched illumis car leave the parking lot and drive off. Then at the same time, they let out a heavy breath.

“That was so fucking terrifying” killua sobbed, wiping a newly formed tear away. Gon hugged him.

“I’m proud of you” Gon smiled.

“I love you Gon”

“I love you too, killua”

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter. But I’m gonna write a little bonus story to it. About five years into the future.
> 
> Also I’m so sorry for taking this long to post this, but I have been really tired lately. Also I don’t know if I like how this fic is written, but it iz what it iz.


	7. Years later - bonus chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the far too long amount if time it took me to write this. However, here is that bonus chapter I spoke of.

Years had passed since that time they talked to Illumi in the parking lot. 

Killua had finally spoken his feelings out loud, which seemed to be the only thing he needed to do. A week after the whole episode, Killua had been asked to come home for a talk. He had been afraid back then, of what his dad might say. But instead, his parents listened to his requests and wishes. 

He had left his childhood home that day, with a strong feeling of long wanted freedom and relief.

Now they are twenty-seven. They moved in together in a cozy, yet big apartment. Alluka had moved in with them, but moved out once she found a decent paying job and a nice roommate. She said she wanted to pay for her own place and stuff, not just living in the safety of her brothers arms.

However she and her roommate came over more often than not, just chilling in their living room. 

Over the passing years Killua had gotten to draw and paint like he always wanted to. With the amount of fans he had and the fact that he was already famous, it wasn’t exactly hard to sell his artwork. 

Gon was still a photographer. He still took pictures of celebrities and models for magazine covers, but he had also built up his own style. Although Killua had retired from modeling, Gon still took pictures of him. 

He liked to take pictures of nature. Finding breathtaking views and capturing it on his camera. Sometimes he would have Killua lay in the grass of a flower field, being mostly in the background, just to add feelings to the picture. Other times he went for more closeups where Killua was the center of attention and the beauty of the picture. 

These pictures became famous fast. Requests came in like a flood, making it no hard task to find a job. But no matter how beautiful something could be, Gon never found a single thing more so than Killua. Not only on the outside, but he was also gorgeous on the inside.

Which is why he could say, without a shadow of doubt, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this boy. 

And today was the day he planned to tell Killua just that.

...

He had planned out a date, making sure everything fitted in both of their schedules. He hid the tiny box in his inner pocket and prepared to head out. Checking his jaw for any stubble he might have overseen, before getting out of the bathroom.

Killua was still in their room, picking out an outfit. They were supposed to go to a fine restaurant and apparently Killua didn’t have anything to put on, despite him filling up 90% of their huge wall-sized wardrobe.

“What if my clothes doesn’t fit the colors of the room, I would look stupid” he announced, sounding so hopelessly troubled by something so simple as choosing an outfit.

“You could go there in a potato sack and still look better than everyone else” Gon reassured. He meant it. Every morning he sees Killua with messy hair and nothing but his sweatpants, yet he still look like an angel. 

“You wouldn’t understand. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be walking around with salmon pink t-shirts and green booty shorts.” Killua said in dramatic disgust. Gon couldn’t help but laugh at said statement.

“If it’s troubling you so much, we can just go to some diner and eat dinner, instead.” He said, kissing the pale cheek of his lover.

“Well aren’t you determined” Killua jokes with a roll of his eyes. “It’s fine, just gimme a minute.” He added, pushing Gon’s face away from where he had been trailing kisses up Killua’s soft jaw.

“Sure thing, a princess is always late for the party” he teased, sitting down on their unmade bed. He fixed the collar of his suit, going over the speech he had been planning for weeks.

“How about this one?” Killua asked, doing a little spin for him in a navy blue suit. 

“Gorgeous as always” Gon smiled genuinely, getting up from their bed. He took Killua’s hand in his own and placed a small peck on it. 

“You are so fucking cheesy, I swear to god.” Killua said, rolling his eyes in fake disgust. However his hand remained rested in Gon’s, as if it had it’s own life. He didn’t even want to comment back, it was an endless battle between the two of them. Of “you know you love it” and then whatever comeback Killua would come up with.

...

They where in the parking lot outside the restaurant, locking the car up. Killua was straightening out his suit after having sat down for twenty minutes. 

“Will you finally tell me why we are going out to eat in a place like this?” Killua asked curiously, moving around the car to meet up with Gon.

“What do you mean? Do I need a reason to take my beloved boyfriend out to eat?” Gon asked innocently. Looking back at the sapphire eyes that were glaring at him. He let out a chuckle after an intense stare down, “I will tell you later, for now just follow along and look pretty like you do best.” 

“Fine, but I will absolutely murder you if this is just buildup for some bad news”

“I promise it’s not” he said, holding out his pinky. Killua looked down at his hand and then turned towards the restaurant, leaving Gon hanging. He didn’t have to see Killua’s face to tell he was smirking. “Meanie”

Gon ran up to him, grabbing his hand before they proceeded to go on into the restaurant. They were shown to their table and sat down.

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress asked, holding up a notebook. 

“I would like number 11, medium please” Gon said, reading up from the menu. He looked over at Killua for him to give up his order. 

“Can I have number 23, without peppers?” Killua asked, putting his menu down.

“Certainly, sir. And what would you like to drink?” The waitress nodded, scribbling down their order, and after going through her wine recommendations, she left.

Gon had ordered a table that was kind of hidden away in a corner, for more privacy. He knew Killua wasn’t the biggest fan of being among a lot of people, even if he never spoke up about it.

“So what are we gonna do after eating?” Killua started, being the first to talk after the waitress left.

“Curious today, aren’t we.” Gon teased to sneak his way out of the conversation. He didn’t want Killua to find out just yet.

“Yes, and you are avoiding my question.” He said, reading Gon as he always did. It was hard to keep something from someone as smart as Killua. Somehow he always ended up figuring it out one way or another. But today Gon would leave no fault in his plan, making sure he will take Killua by surprise. 

Today was supposed to be special, a day they would always remember. Which is why he didn’t mind telling a white lie or two, just to keep Killua off his track.

“I don’t have much of a plan. But I wanted to go on a walk with you. It’s been a while since our last date, just want to make sure you still know how much I love you” Gon said, it was only half a lie. He did, in fact, want to go on a walk with Killua, but it was all planed out, where they would go and when Gon would get to let out the speech, he spend so long on perfecting.

“Stop being cheesy. Of course I know how much you love me, I wouldn’t trade it for a single thing in the world.” Killua smiled back, gently kicking Gon’s leg under the table. The kicking turned into a footsie that they hardly paid any attention to, it just came naturally.

“Who’s being cheesy now” Gon giggled, leaning in over the table. He caught Killua’s lips in a soft chaste kiss, then went back to his seat. Alluka always asked them how they could be so “lovey-dovey” all the time, if they never got tired of it. But really, Gon couldn’t begin to imagine a life where he didn’t constantly want to be near Killua. Some would call that being too clingy, but Killua felt the same way, so he didn’t see anything wrong with it. Gon’s love language really was just physical touch, there was no denying it. Neither was there a need to do so.

It didn’t take long for the food to come, at least it didn’t feel that way when the two were talking. Time flew by so fast in the company of his lover.

Killua was stabbing each pasta with his fork before eating them. Gon found this childish behavior, if you could call it that, absolutely adorable. He liked to see Killua with his guard down, not trying to look prober for anyone, just simply being himself. 

They ate while talking about all kinds of random things. Killua was speaking animately, catching the attention of whoever might be close enough to see them. Most people knew him, from either modeling or instagram, where he became verified. But nobody dared walk over to them. Gon noticed someone whispering and overheard Killua’s name, but didn’t turn to look at who it was.

He didn’t really care to bother. All that was important tonight was his (hopefully) soon-to-be husband. 

Killua, who looked absolutely beautiful right now. With his bright smile and styled up hair. His blue eyes, that became an ocean deep color in the dim light and his white locks, that stood out like the moon in a starless night. Gon could look at him for a thousand years and still not get bored.

What was even better was Killua’s voice, which filled the air in soft laughs and silly jokes. It was like music to his ears, music he could listen to for a thousand years and yet again, still not get bored.

Point is, that he would never get tired of Killua. Nothing about him, not even his bad habits. He was more than willing to go through ups and downs with him. It was driving him crazy, ever since that talk a few months ago.

//////

“So when’s the wedding?” Kurapika had joked, as they waited for the ads to be over and the movie to start again. He and Leorio shared one couch, while Gon and Killua where snuggled together on the other.

“What do you mean” Gon asked, confused. Killua had tensed up from where he was laying in Gon’s lap. At first, he wondered if it was because Killua was against the idea, but then he noticed how once pale ears were now matching colors with a tomato. For some reason that made his own face heat up.

He had never thought much about marriage. But as the words left Kurapika’s mouth and adjusted in Gon brain, they didn’t leave. Instead, he had already begun to plan it out.

“You two are so clingy, you look like newly weds” Kurapika explained. 

Before he got to defend his case, the movie started again and the topic was forgotten. However it didn’t leave Gon’s mind, not even days after.

So he decided to speak to Mito about it, to get her opinion and consent. Turns out, Mito was overly excited about the idea and was already planning the whole thing out. Gon had to stop her in the end, saying that it wasn’t her wedding and he still had to ask Killua to marry him in the first place. 

After that he talked to Alluka about it. Not necessarily because he was scared she was going to disagree, but because he needed help planning the proposal. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

And now they were here.

Just getting out of the restaurant and on their way to their parked car. A lot had happened up until now. Everything from the first time they met, their first date, their first time, moving in together, saving Alluka from the Zoldyck hell, then her moving out a year later, to just this morning when Killua woke him, by rudely smacking him with a pillow.

“So where are we headed?” Killua asked as he buckled up in the passenger seat. He fixed his hair in the rear-view mirror and sat back down. 

“Wanna head into the forest just outside town?” Gon suggested, but it wasn’t really a suggestion, since it was all part of his plan. “We could check if our initials are still carved into that tree” he added, remembering that time years ago when they got drunk and carved K+G in a heart, on the old tree. They had laughed for a solid ten minutes over how clique it was, then Gon had thrown up in a bush nearby.

“That sounds fun” Killua said as he let out a pleased sigh, sliding further into the seat. Gon could almost see cat ears on him, as he relaxed and got ready for the drive.

It took about 5 and a half song for them to get out of town and into the forest. Killua had been singing along, bobbing his head to the beat and cursing every time he messed up the lyrics. 

“Tch, I sung it right, they are the ones singing it the wrong way” he mumbled after Gon had laughed at him.

“Right.” He chuckled in response. “Just like it was someone else’s fault for placing a wall in the middle of the house and not yours for walking into it” Killua nodded, letting out a soft huff. 

Gon drove the car off the gravel road and onto the grass. He waited for the current song to be over, before shutting it off. He didn’t want to anger Killua who was singing along. 

Perhaps a suit wasn’t the most fitting clothing to walk around in a forest with, but who cares. A bit of dirt shouldn’t be what stopped their fun. 

They got out of the car and locked it. Not like anyone is gonna be here anyway. Maybe someone walking their dog, but that’s really all. 

“Will you finally tell me what’s going on?” Killua pressed once again as they walked on the path into the forest. 

“Soon” Gon chuckled when Killua dramatically pouted, as if he was a kid not getting the toy he wanted in the grocery store. He’s usually patient when it comes to waiting, but never when it came to Gon keeping secrets. Somehow he always managed to get it out of him.

Gon’s list of weak spots:  
1\. Killua.  
2\. Killua.  
3\. Killua.  
4\. Alluka’s pouty face.  
5\. Killua.

It was that simple.

However today was the day he would not break! Not to those beautiful blue puppy eyes, nor to that adorable pout. And especially not Killua’s oh so sweet pleading that made him feel butterflies in his stomach. 

Alright, back to reality Gon, you have a proposal to make.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the tree, in which their initials were carved. The tree had grown slightly, making it harder to read, yet still visible. 

“It looks as shitty as the day we left it” Killua said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. 

“They grow up so fast” Gon sobbed, playing along. They both burst out laughing. Gon could just barely feel the wine from earlier. So far everything had went so well, his plan had yet to fail. But he felt a bit nervous, now that they were here. However he sucked up a deep breath and grabbed Killua’s hand.

They walked a little further through the forest and stopped in a small clearing. The sun was setting, leaving the sky in a mix of pink and yellow. 

He took one more deep breath before speaking.

“I have something to say” he began, Killua mumbled out a ‘finally’ and let Gon continue. The speech Gon had gone through so many times was suddenly a mess of words in his head. As if everything was backwards and was getting lost in those blue eyes that were waiting for him to speak.

This was the most important part, why did he have to fuck up now? So in a panic, he chose to wing it. 

“You mean everything to me, Killua” Gon said, watching as the others eye grew in something alike to fear, as if he was waiting for a ‘but’. Gon couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “And you will continue to do so” he added. “And never before did I imagine that I could ever fall in love with someone this much”

He grabbed onto Killua’s other hand, squeezing them lightly.

“I love your smile, your laugh and your jokes. I love your voice, your scent and your beautiful eyes. I think I would be lost without you, no, I know I will. Before we met, all those years ago, I never knew what love was. Then I met you and it was all too unreal. I thought for sure that all the happiness you gave me would once fade, but it only grew. Every time I look at you I fall in love once again.” Gon let out a chuckle. Killua was paralyzed in place, unable to form words.

So Gon continued. 

“I guess what I’m really trying to say, is that I will always love you and I would never get tired of being with you. And, I want to make sure you know that. Which is why-“ he let go of Killua’s right hand, before getting on one knee. With his now free hand, he pulled the tiny box out of his inner pocket.

He opened the box and held it up, saying those five words that’s been in his mind for months now.

“Killua, will you marry me?” 

Before Gon even got the chance to react, he was tackled in a hug. 

“You cheesy piece of shit” Killua laughed, smiling so brightly that Gon almost had to look away. Instead, he leaned forward and caught the others lips in a deep kiss. “Of course I do, there was no need for all of that” Killua added, smiling against Gon’s lips. 

“I wanted it to be special. Because you are so special to me” Gon said, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Honestly you could have proposed at home in your pajamas and I would still say yes. But I had a lot of fun today, so thank you, Gon” the name left his lips so full of love that it made Gon tear up. He really was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
